Untitled
by yumekoSCD
Summary: Usagi left Tokyo after the defending of Matalia. Mamoru and Usagi never really got together. The two decided to simply let things be. If they were meant to be together, they will be together either way. Usagi come back in two years for university. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: (c) Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi and Toei Douga own the Manga and Anime of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I'm simply borrwing the characters for my fanfics... 

Summary of Fic:  
Usagi left Tokyo after the defending of Matalia. Mamoru and Usagi never really got together. The two decided to simply let things be. If they were meant to be together, they will be together either way. Usagi come back in two years for university. OOC

* * *

UNTITLED - CHAPTER ONE -

Just another normal day in Juubangai district of Tokyo. Furuhata Motoki was working at the family owned 'Crown Game Center (CGC)' as always. His still help with the the family joint part-time while going to University Azabu with his best buddy Chiba Mamoru. Both were majored in Bio-Chemistry. On this particular Sunday, due to the extremely large amount of customers, Motoki's younger sister, Furuhata Unazuki was also in. Unazuki also became good friends with Usagi and the girls since she often work in CGC. When Usagi left Tokyo two years ago, Una was sadden by it as well. However, Una and Usagi kept in contact on the side, which none of the other knew about.  
"Una, you are so cheerful lately." Motoki stated as business slowed down a little.  
"What are you saying? That I'm usually not cheerful? Hun?" Una asked.  
"No no. Geesh. I'm just meant you have been extra cheerful." Motoki said, rolling his eyes.  
Mamoru, who was sitting at the counter, drinking a cup of coffee said while studying for his upcoming Chemistry Final, "Yeah, I have to agree." Una looked at Mamoru and smiled, "Well, maybe I'm just happy."  
"Why? You got a HOT date this weekend?" Motoki asked.  
"No. Well, yes I have a date with Yuko, but that's not it." Una said.  
"So what is it?" Motoki asked.  
"You'll find out soon enough." Una said, secretly smiling to herself. She was so that person is coming back to Tokyo after all these time.(like you don't know who...)  
Motoki's brow raised, then turn to Mamoru. Who simply shook his shoulder, indicating he have no idea. With that, Motoki rolled her eyes. Una walked off to a customer who called out and another that was waving at her.  
The bell above the door of the Crown Game Center jingled, indicating a new customer. Motoki turned to look. It was a woman. She has LONG blonde hair. She was about 5'10. She was wearing fashionable top and black pants. Since she also had fashionable sunglasses on, Motoki couldn't tell her eye color. "Hi, is Unazuki in?" The woman asked, knowing fully well that she was..  
"Yes. She's over there taking a few orders." Motoki pointed to the direction where his sister went off a few moments ago. The woman nodded and looks at the way Motoki has pointed. Motoki could tell the woman smiled.  
Unazuki had turned around from the customer she was taking the order from and was walked back, when she realize the woman was there, she smiled as well and walked faster.  
"Hey."  
"Hi, Una." the woman said, smiling more brightly than before.  
"When did you get in?" Una asked.  
"Just a few hours ago. We had to go to the hotel first." the woman replied. Motoki was now curious as to who this woman was. She seemed so mature. "Una, aren't you going to introduce your friend?" Motoki asked his sister. At this time, Mamoru was curious as well.  
Una simply smiled and looked at the woman, "Well?"  
The woman took her glasses off as she said, "Motoki-Onisan, I'm really disappointed that you would not remember you favorite customer." Both Motoki and Mamoru were shocked." They couldn't believe this goddess looking woman in front of them was the same Usagi that left Tokyo two years ago.  
Una laughed. "This is the reason I'm so EXTRA cheerful lately." emphasise on the EXTRA.  
Motoki was still shocked, but was able to manage out, "Usagi-chan?"  
Usagi giggled a she nodded yes. "Yep, it's me." She then turned to the other guy, "Mamoru, it's nice to see you again as well."  
"Um, yeah, same here."Mamoru replied, obvious still shocked. He couldn't believe how beautiful Usagi has gotten. She looked so much more mature than when she left.  
Usagi realize it would take more effort to get Motoki out of the trance, so she said,  
"Motoki-Onisan, I want one of your famous chocolate milkshake."  
"Of course. Coming right up."Motoki replied immediately, finally out of shock. For the moment, that is.  
"Una, why didn't you tell me about Usagi coming back?" Motoki asked. "And how come you didn't tell us you were in touch with Usagi?"  
"First of all, Usagi wanted to surprise you." Una said. "The latter, well, she didn't want me to say anything. So I didn't."  
"Usagi, why are you back in Tokyo? I thought your whole family moved to the USA together." Motoki asked.  
"They did. Why? Aren't I welcome?" Usagi asked, acting a little upset, as if she was gonna cry.  
"NO."Motoki quickly replied. "Of course not. It's always glad to see you. You are my fav customer after all."  
"Anyway, to answer your question. I'm gonna go to school in Tokyo." Usagi replied.  
"High school? All by yourself in Tokyo?" Mamoru asked.  
Again Una and Usagi shared a secret smile. Usagi was 16 when she left two years, at the time she had just gotten into passed the entrance exam for Jubban High School. Since high school was three years, it would make sense for her to go to high school, senior year in fact, since she has only moved away for two years.  
"That would seem to be the case. However, no, that's not it." Usagi said.  
"Then what?" Motoki asked.  
Usagi smiled, "University, silly."  
"What?" Both Mamoru and Motoki asked. "How?"  
Usagi continued to smile. "Well, because I completed my high school courses."  
"Wow, three years' course in two years." Motoki stated.  
"Yep." Usagi nodded, smiling proudly.  
"Ok, so...what university would you be going to?"  
"UT." Usagi simply said. University of Tokyo. Neither Motoki and Mamoru could believe it. Clumsy Usagi who used to get 30s on tests in middle school was able to get into UT, the best university in Japan. "You must not believe me."  
"Well... it is hard to believe. Not to say it's not possible, but..." Motoki started to say, but didn't know how to finish off.  
Usagi smiled yet again, "I know what you mean. I used to fail almost all of my classes and all of a sudden I'm able to get into the best university in Japan.". Both Mamoru and Motoki nodded in agreement. "It's due to my friend and tutor." The two men were confused yet again.  
"You'll see soon enough. Motoki?"  
"Yes?"  
"Where's my milkshake?" Usagi asked, blinking her eyes innocently.  
"Oh… Opps." Motoki said, "I'll make it right now." Una also went back to work, remembering the order a few customers had made before Usagi has came in, which was long overdue.  
"Usagi, where are you gonna live?" Mamoru asked as Motoki started to make the milkshake. "I heard you tell Una that you went to a hotel."  
Usagi nodded yes. "You couldn't live in a hotel the whole time. It's very expensive and..."  
Usagi nodded in agreement, "True, for normal people. I'll explain everything in time. Mamoru, could you call the girls here? Don't tell I'm here. Just say you found out something about a new enemy and wanted to talk about it." When Usagi left, her communicator was adjusted and given to Mamoru, so he could keep in contact with the girls in case of minnor attacks by random demons.  
"Wouldn't they insist to meet at the shrine?" Mamoru said.  
"True. Especially Rei would insist. Then ask everyone to go the Shrine. Say you'll meet them around four. By then, everyone should be be available and be able to make it." Usa suggested. Mamoru nodded in agreement and went to make the calls. He had to go outside so no one would see him using his communicator.  
Motoki came back with the chocolate milk shake and the two start to chat about life.

* * *

Until Next Chapter...  
Read and Review, Onegai! Arigatou for those who have R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (c) Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi and Toei Douga own the Manga and Anime of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I'm simply borrowing the characters for my fanfics... 

Summary of Fic:  
Usagi left Tokyo after the defending of Matalia. Mamoru and Usagi never really got together. The two decided to simply let things be. If they were meant to be together, they will be together either way. Usagi come back in two years for university. OOC

NOTE: If you read this when it was uploaded earlier in the day, I had a uploading error. Sorry for the duplicated chapter one. it's all normal now. Thank you,shazza, for pointing it out to me. I apreciate that it.

Also, I'm currently looking for beta readers for help, along with editing if possible. If you are interested, please E-mail me at gmail.

* * *

UNTITLED - CHAPTER TWO -

When three thirty rolled around, Usagi and Mamoru start to head over to the Hikawa Shrine. At exactly Four O'clock Usagi and Mamoru reached the top step of the shrine. Notice no one was outside, the two decided to head straight for the fire room. The Inners were all sitting inside the fire room, talking among themselves. Usagi knocked the door, getting everyone's attention, then she walked in, with Mamoru in troll.

"Usagi!" Everyone said, shocked.

Usagi smiled. "Hello everyone."

"What are you doing?" Ami asked, as she was the first to recover from the shock of seen Usagi after such a long time.

"I'm moving back to Tokyo." Usagi said, move to sit down. Mamoru followed the movement.

"What? How?" Makoto asked and Minako asked at the same time. Rei remained silence.

"I miss Tokyo. I miss the way of life. Plus my parents are ok with it." Usagi said. They have to be, she thought to herself.

"What about school?" Ami asked. Usagi smiled at the question. Ami, always the one thinking about studying and school. "I'll be going to school in Tokyo of course."

"You won't be going to Jubban High, will you?" Rei asked. After observing for the past few minute, she decided to talk. Usagi, you have matured so much, she thought to herself. What happened? What made you this way?

Life made me that way, Usagi replied mentally to Rei's thought, which Rei Stared wide eyed. Usagi smile quickly, then replied to Rei's spoken out question. "No Rei-chan. I wouldn't be." Usagi replied

Did you just talk to me mentally? Rei thought to herself again. Think she was wrong about Usagi's earlier mental reply. Again, Usagi replied mentally, "Yes. And I just did it again now."

"Then what high school will you be going to?" Makoto asked.

"She isn't." Rei said. Usagi silently smiled. Rei, you still know me best.

"What do you mean Rei?" Minako and Makoto asked, not understanding what Rei said mean. Ami remained silence, thought she had feeling about the answer.

"What I said. She isn't going to be attending any high school. Right, Usagi?" Rei said. Usagi nodded yes. Minako and Makoto remained being confused. Ami thought to herself, Bingo.

Usagi wasn't surprised to see that Ami was not confused by what Rei said. Usagi smiled at the other two girl's confusion. "Like Rei-chan said, I'm not going to any high school. Because I will be attending UT" Rei and Ami smiled. A little shocked and also bit confused as to how, but was proud for Usagi.

"UT? What the hell is that?" Minako asked.

"University of Tokyo." Mamoru talked for the first time since walking into the fire room.

"What?" Minako asked. Makoto echo her question with another, "How is that possible?"

That's what I like to know. Rei thought to herself. Usagi mentally replied, and you'll find out soon enough. Rei rolled her eyes mentally at Usagi's mental reply. Ami had a similar thought.

"I was able to finish three years' course in less than two years." Usagi replied.

"Would you mind explain more, in detail about it?" Minako asked. Usagi smiled, "Of course not. However, I need to explain a little about my parents' background." The girl, along with Mamoru nodded in agreement.

There was a moment of pause, then Usagi started to explain

"As you know. I'm not pure Japanese. It's obvious cause of my Blonde hair and Blue eyes, which I got from My Maternal Grandmother. Who actually look a lot like Queen Serenity is a way, which I'll also explain later." The girls nodded. They were a little shocked to learn this. "My Mom is Japanese Polish, which explain my light hair. My maternal grandmother is Polish. My maternal grandfather is Japanese Polish. My mother looks like her father, who is mixed looking, with Asian eyes, but Caucasian features. My dad is Spanish Japanese. My paternal grandfather is Spanish, while my paternal grandmother is Japanese. My dad looks more like his mother, hence his Asian looks. I look more like my maternal grandmother."

Usagi let the information she just gave out sink in with the girls and Mamoru. "Anyway, the reason my parents were attracted to each other is due to their mixed Japanese Caucasian culture background. They both were born in the USA and grown up there. I was born in the USA. When my dad's old job required him to move to here, my parents both were interested. They were young and wanted to learn more of their Japanese culture background, so they decided to move to here. They choose Jubban, due to the fact that's the division with more foreigners and more mixed kids. I was very young, maybe 3 or 4, so I don't remember much. Occasionally I get, I guess what is kind like flashbacks of before the move. At first, we were only US citizens living in Japan. Quickly, we all had Green Card, which mean we were allow to permanently living in Japan. It was during those times my brother Shingo was born. Of course, since he was born here, he automatically got Japanese Citizenship. But my parents also declared his US citizenship for him. Eventually when we both were older, my entire family was able to become Japanese Citizens. However, one of the requirements for becoming Japanese is to choose a Japanese name." Usagi paused for a breath. Mamoru commented on what Usagi said, "I've learned about that in my politic classes"

"Make Sense." Usagi agreed, then continued with her story, "My English name is Serena, which is a slang for Bunny, AKA Usagi. Our English last name is Crescent, which means new moon, hence Tsukino. Anyway, when dad saw a transfer job opportunity open inside the company that require movement to the USA, or in their case, back home, my parents decided to take it. So with a new job, we all moved back two years ago.

We live in Moondale. It's a little town located near the outskirt of LA. For work, dad has to drive about 30 minute to get to the office. Both Shingo and I were registered into a private Academic school. There are only two high schools in Moondale. One is Moondale Public. The other is Yumedale Academic, the private school, with lots of foreigners. The town of Moondale actually have lots mixed Japanese kids, most of who goes to the private school. As you know, school system is different between the USA and Japan. In Japan, there are three years of middle school, starting with grade 7 and another three years of high school, starting grade 10. In the USA, it's also three years of middle school, but not they start it in grade 6 and high school is four years instead of three, starting in grade 9. Also, there's no entrance exams required for high school. So, I was automatically placed in grade 10. I didn't have too much trouble with the language. Because my parents spoke English to me often enough, plus I have written a ton of English E-mails to my grandparents. The course was very easy for me as well. For example, the math problems in grade 10 and grade 11, we did that back in grade 9. Since school was easy for me, I decided to take extra courses outside of school. Me, willingly take more courses outside of school time hun?" Usagi said. Everyone laughed at that. It was true. The Usagi that left two years ago would never done that, but the new Usagi that came back would?

"What did you take?" Ami asked. Usagi smiled at that, expecting the question either from Ami or Mamoru.

"I took Japanese at the University of LA on Friday nights." Usagi started to say, but Rei cut her off. "What? University?"

"Uh yeah."Usgi laughed a little. "Only at the University of LA offers that course. The U of LA is actually located at the edge of town, so I could get there by bus; still I have to change bus twice. I did that until I made a few friends who lived in town that also drove cars."

"Still, how were you able to finish all that courses in two years?" Rei asked.

"I'm getting at that. Gees Rei, be patience." Usagi said, stick out her tongue. Rei reciprocated. The other simply laughed at the two's actions. Usagi, it's good to know some parts of you haven't changed that much, Rei thought to herself.

"You guys don't know this. I play the Piano, not professionally, but good enough to replace a few courses. I'm at Level 8. I haven't been able to play much after I became Sailor Moon. However, I practice occasionally for fun. I took more lessons privately during the year and at the end of the year, I took the playing exam along with those in Grade 12 Music class. I was able to do what the teacher asked; therefore I was able to get the credit. I also joined in both the Modern Band and Contemporary Band, which means morning practices. Waking up at 6 every Monday to Thursday. That's another two courses. I also took extra yearbook class after school. During regular school hours, I took 8 classes. I did that for two years, hence the 24 requires course, plus the 8 I was able to get transfer from Jubban Middle School, grade 9 of course. All together 32 courses, which meet the requirement for graduation. Of course that's not good enough. In order to get into a university in the USA you have to take the SAT, which in a way is similar to the entrance exam for university, except it's much easier. I took a SAT summer class and was able to get the score I needed to get into just about any university I wanted. However, I wanted to go to UT. I sent to UT along with my high school letter include my SAT scores and my score for Japanese classes at ULA, plus a copy of my certificate for Piano Grade 10, which I was able to reach by Christmas last years." Everyone was amazed by what Usagi just told them. No one knew what to say.

"I've heard you can get bonus point for playing Piano up to Grade 10." Ami said, secretly a little jealous at Usagi's success. She was supposed to be the most sucessful one out of the five. She was sure she would be able to get into UT eventually, but that's still another year.

"Of course, you were accepted by UT." Rei said.

"Of course. They were quite amazed by the accomplishment I hade made. They told me I could choose any major I wanted." Usagi said proudly, but not snobbish or trying to show off, simply making a statement.

"So, what did you choose?"

"And where will you live now?"

* * *

Wants to know the answer to those questions? Review and Wait.  
Like I always say: Until Next Chapter.  
Read and Review, Onegai! Arigatou for those who have R 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: (c) Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi and Toei Douga own the Manga and Anime of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I'm simply borrowing the characters for my fanfics...

Summary of Fic:  
Usagi left Tokyo after the defending of Matalia. Mamoru and Usagi never really got together. The two decided to simply let things be. If they were meant to be together, they will be together either way. Usagi come back in two years for university. OOC

AN:The reason I didn't add another chapter until now is due to the research I did on Japan/UT to make this story better, more real.

* * *

UNTITLED - CHAPTER THREE - 

"I decided to double major in Chinese and International Business concentration in Marketing." Usagi said. "Both the School of IB and The School of languages are located on the Nakano-ku campus. That's a good thing, since it's located in Nakano-ku, so no need for long distance classes."

"Still where will you live? Is it to assume it's only you coming back to Japan?" Makoto asked.

"Hai. It's only me." Usagi answered. "Shingo wouldn't come back to Japan unless it was vacation. He likes the way of things in The States much better. He's more Americanized while I'm more Japanese. He fitted in much better than I did. I suppose that could be due to the fact he's much younger than I am. Of course, the easy laid back way of school would be another." Everyone giggled when Usagi said that last line.

"Anyway, I will move in with my cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yeah. She's quite famous for her ability to play the violin you know. I'm sure you have heard of her, Kaiou Michiru."

"Kaiou Michiru? NO WAY!" Rei yelled out, then sweatdropped when she realize what she did

"Uh, yeah." Usagi sweatdropped. "Well, she's really more of a second cousin - once removed, but still a cousin."

"Is she also mixed? She look likes it." Ami asked.

"She is mixed. She's half Japanese, half French." Usagi said. She has a house in Azabu. I will be living with her there. Along with a few other girls."

"But earlier you said something about hotels." Mamoru said.

"Oh yes. I will be living in a hotel for a few days. She is having the house fixed up. It's been a year or so since she lived in there. The housekeeper Rosalyne will have to clean it up, along with the cleaning crew before we can move in."

"Still, you could live with one of us until then. Hotels are expensive." Minako said

"That's the other thing. We live in the Meiou Hotel"

"That's VERY expensive." Ami said.

"It would be for most people. However, Meiou is related to us. I mean, we are family, so all those relatives don't have to pay. But even as family, we feel bad staying for free. So there's an unspoken rule that family who go to a Meiou hotel would pay $20 US a day for each room we use. So, when you think about it that way, it's very cheap."

"That would be cheap." Mamoru said.

"How come you never told us about all that?" Rei asked, a bit anooyed at all the connections Usagi seemed to have.

"We never come across it. Truthfully speaking, we all don't know that, much about each other. We are best friends, but eve then, there are lots of things unsaid between us." Usagi said. Everyone bobbed their head in agreement.

"So how come you came back when summer just started? You won't be starting school until September, and it's only July." Minako asked

"Why? Aren't I welcome?" Usagi asked, making a fake pout face.

"NO NO, of course not!" Ami said, afraid Usagi was gonna start wailing. Everyone else agreed as well.

"I have a summer job." Usagi answered

"Teaching what?" Rei asked in a teasing voice.

"English." Usagi replied. "It's a summer course offered to high school and middle school students by the UT. The course is been taught a number of people like me, who are mixed and are fluently in both Japanese and English. One of the girls is actually someone you all know."

"Who?" Ami asked.

"Molly Banks. Also known as Osaka Naru" Usagi said. "She's pure American, but has lived here in Japan since she was a kid, like me."

"But she's till in high school."

"It doesn't matter. So long as you are 15 teen or older, you can be part of it, so long as you meet the language requirements. If you think about it, I'm really supposed to be in high school still."

"She has been involved in the program since the summer she turned 14. At the time, she was only a part-time. She volunteered to help with various activities. It's a very interesting summer course. I visited her a few times two years ago. When she found out I was coming back, she suggested to me about it. After a interview this morning as soon as I landed and dropped the stuff at the hotel, I was accepted for the position. If nothing else, the pay itself is attractive enough. It's $18 per hour of teaching. That's a lot more than most part-time job for teenagers in The States, since most only pay about $10 per hour top."

"So that's what you will be doing the whole summer?"

"Well, the programs doesn't begin for another two weeks, since the final exam was just over last week that would mean at least one more week of classes until summer vacation officially begin. It ends in a month, in the first week of august. So I have a full month for vacation and fun until the new school year begins in September."

"I've heard about that program. Is there still spots, do you know?"

"No, I don't know. I can ask for you though. I'm supposed to go in tomorrow to get known more about the whole program. I'll try to reserve a spot for you if there's any left."

"Thank you, Usagi."

"Do they only offer the program in English?" Minako asked curiously.

"I believe they actually offered it in many other languages. Italian is one of them. I know that because a friend, Ten'ou Haruka teacher an Italian course."

"Ten'ou Haruka? The race car driver?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, the very same one." Usagi asked

"Is he single?" Makoto asked excitingly.

Usagi sweatdropped at the word 'he'. "It's a she. Haruka is a woman. Her personality is boyish and she likes to dress in boyish clothes. I have never seen her in a skirt. And she's not single. She has a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend? Don't you mean boyfriend?" Rei asked.

"Um. No. It's a girlfriend. Trust me. I know." The other looked at her like she was crazy. "How is that possible?" Rei asked.

"Well, consider she's a lesbian, it's possible."

"A lesbian?" The girls all asked at once.

"Yeah. The media even knows about it. Don't you known who her girlfriend is?"

"No, should we?"

"It's Michiru."

"Your cousin Kaiou Michiru?" Rei asked.

"Yep. They are so cute together actually."

Usagi starts to giggle at herself. The other girls looked at her weird. "I was just thinking about when I first met her, Haruka. She's two years older than me. She was also taking the same Japanese course at ULA. She was flirting with me." Mamoru looked very mad at the idea of another person flirting with Usagi, even if that person was a lesbian." I thought she was so cute, as a guy. I didn't know she was Mich's girlfriend. So I flirted back with her. Later I blushed so hard when I realize she was a girl. It's even funnier when I met her with Mich at a family gathering about a week later after I met her."

Just then, a ring came out of Usagi's purse. Usagi dug her pink cell phone out, "What's up?...I'm still at the temple... Um, not yet. I will though. OK OK, gees Ruka, I'll do it soon. I think I need to have a conversation with Mich about you again. HA HA, very funny, NOT! All right, you know where the temple is, right? Ok then, see you in a bit. Drive carefully. Try not to kill anyone... Uh hun, you keep on saying that." With that, Usagi hang up. Everyone was looking at her. Waiting for her to explain. Usagi signed, knowing she needs to get onto explain that other reason she was back in Tokyo. The one she's dreading to talk about."

* * *

AN: I have a feeling this story will ger longer than I had planned.

Until Next Chapter.  
Read and Review, Onegai! Arigatou for those who have R


End file.
